Now I Know How Inuyasha Feels
by DazzledLuckyCharms
Summary: Kagome's heart is once again broken by Inuyasha but Kagome won't take too much more. She returns to the present only to meet Inuyasha's alterego-ed reincarnation . . . .
1. Inuyasha's secret

**(A/N: Ok you guys, this is my first fanfic. EVER so please bear with me. Please R&R and tell me how you feel about it so far. Oh and I'm also gonna be starting a MirokuxKagome fanfic. And pretty much every pair imaginable, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.) **

.::.Inuyasha's Secret.::.

Kagome's eyes glazed over as the fire's flames wildly danced. Her heart hurt. And Inuyasha had, once again, been the source of her heart-ache. She had been replaying this scene as she waited for Inuyasha..

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha claimed that he was going to stay up and watch the group as they slept to keep them safe from whatever may be looking for a quick meal. But Kagome knew better, and when Inuyasha came down to check that the monk, demon-slayer, priestess, and kitsune were actually sleeping, she purposely slowed her heart-rate to convince Inuyasha that she was asleep. Apparently this worked. Kagome slowly got up and followed Inuyasha, but not too closely, afraid that he would smell her scent behind him. Fortunately for her, Inuyasha had no clue as to the sneaky girl who was tailing him._

_When Inuyasha reached a clearing, he stood there and started to talk._

" _. . . .You can stop following me and come out now."_

_Kagome gasped silently and was just about to come out and tell Inuyasha that she was sorry when she spotted Kikyou not far from where she was standing herself._

"_Hmm", Kikyou started, "I thought that I could mask my scent from you. I'm covered with demon blood."_

"_Kikyou, your scent is different from a demon's. I can always tell your scent from others . . . . Why would you try to hide from me?"_

"_I wouldn't," she stated simply. And with this she leaned towards Inuyasha, kissing him and locking him into a tight embrace. At first, Inuyasha was only shocked, then he gathered Kikyou into his arms and kissed her back._

_At this point, Kagome was in shock herself, but as a sudden realization of what was happening washed over her, tears built up behind her closed eyelids. Kagome bit her bottom lip to cease the flow, but she was unable to stop herself. She then turned around behind the tree which held her secret presence, her arms shook as her hands balled into tight fists. Unable to control herself, she dashed away as quickly and silently as she could._

**End Flashback**

'So now, here I am waiting for that jerk to come back so I can . . . so I can what?' _Just go back to sleep Kagome. _'Okay, I'll go to sleep, and figure out what to do in the morning' _Sure you will Honey, but now, sleep._

**(A/N: Soooooooo? Tell me what you think! I'll get another one up ASAP! Promise. The more comments I get, the faster I'll work! Tee hee.**


	2. Show on the road

.::Show On the Road::.

_**Kagome's POV**_

'Okay, so here I am again, remember me? Kagome Higurashi? You know, the love-struck girl who fell for a guy who fell for a girl then fell for that girl's reincarnation? Yeah, that's me. And unfortunately, Inuyasha's being stubborn and is sitting in his tree pretending to be asleep.'_That's okay Hon, we'll set him strait, just you wait and see. Just don't say anything until everyone else is awake._ 'Yeah, okay, everyone needs to hear this, not just him. But I still get the feeling that this won't end well.' _That's your conscious speaking for you._ 'I'm supposed to follow my first mind!' _Do you wanna get even or what Kagome? _'You've got a point.'

_**General POV**_

As Kagome's feelings conversed civilly, Inuyasha's however were having an all-out war. The awakened pair was too caught up in their own thought to realize that their friends were awakening. But when Shippo woke and smiled up at Kagome, whose arms were still wrapped tightly around him, they were both jolted out of their haze.

"Morning Kagome," Shippo said lovingly.

"Yes, Good morning Lady Kagome," these words flowed from the monk's mouth.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha only to see that he was still "playing dead". After seeing that he didn't plan on getting up anytime soon, she glanced at Sango who had made a strangled sound, and was startled to find her staring wide eyed. _What could possibly be wrong with her?_

This was Kagome's first thought, she didn't have time for another thought because no sooner than she turned had Sango yelled.

"HENTAI!"

The sound rang out in the forest where they lay, the silenced that followed was almost too loud.

Shippo laughed, and not the regular 'Ha, ha, you just fell' laugh, the 'HAHAHAHAHAH . . . . . tha-that . . .H-Ha! . . .was he-he-HYSTERICAL! HAHAHAHA!'kind of laugh. To tell the truth, Kagome was a little freaked out by the small fox rolling in her lap.

"Umm . . . Shippo Sweetie?" Kagome gently tried to calm the kitsune.

"Grr . . . Shippo will you shut it already? I'm tryin' to sleep here!"

Kagome's inner feelings began churning at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. _Might as well get this show on the road!_

" So the mighty Inuyasha has decided to grace us with his presence." Kagome said coldly, hoping that her tone would catch everyone's attention. Which of course it did (how often do you see Kagome angry? This promised to be good,)

"What?" Inuyasha asked dumbly? His thoughts ran through his mind so quickly he thought he might fall from his branch. 'Woah! Kagome is really pissed! Man, I am so stupid!_ You know she saw you with Kikyou! _'What do you mean she saw _you_? We're the same person, Dumbass!'_ Whatever! WE knew she was there, come on, don't kid around, I know you smelled her tears too!_'Feh.'

"Earth to Inuyasha! Does Kikyou kiss well enough to make you act like this?" Kagome shot at Inuyasha. At this Inuyasha could only stare open-mouthed.

"It's not polite to gawk at people," Kagome stated, in monotone. "And," kagome started but had to clear her throat, looking down before looking back at Inuyasha with fire in her eyes, " I would like to bring it to your attention that Kikyou is near, well, not as close as she was last night, but . . ." Kagome waited to see if Inuyasha would catch were she was heading. Apparently not, for his face was clouded with confusion.

"Since you're having trouble grasping the concept of foreshadowing, I guess I might as well tell you now!" At this point, Inuyasha was not the only one wide-eyed. Kagome yelling? This was impossible! As Kagome watched Inuyasha continue ti stare at her dumbly, her rage grew, and Inuyasha could tell.

" Alright Kagome, you mind explaining just what I the hell you're talkin' about?"

"Ahh! Inuyasha!" Kagome exploded. There couldn't possibly be a better word for it. She exploded, and when I say Inuyasha was scared, I mean he was _scared_. Not only did he know that Kagome wasn't playing, he knew that she knew about his little get together with Kikyou.

"Don't even _pretend_ like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Kagome shouted as tears welled up behind her eyelids. "Kami, Inuyasha! You know you were with Kikyou last night!"

The groups eyes suddenly found Agnosia's. The looks they were giving him were those of pure disbelief.

"Agnosia, how could yo-"

"Sango, don't." Kagome shook as she cut Sango off, "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a deathly, quiet voice, "Inuyasha, honey?" Kagome smiled thinking that she would have blushed if she had said this at any other time.

" . . . Yeah?" Inuyasha replied, afraid of her response.

"I'm going home."

-

-

-

**(A/N: Bwahahahahah! Cliff hangers! I love them!** **With the hangy and the cliffy, ha, hahaha! Pleeeze read and review, I was kinda disappointed when I didn't get any for the first chapter, though some of you favorite it. You know who you are! And I love you! Anywayz, more reviews, I accept flames because at least you took the time out to read it. Check ya later blitches!)**


	3. Baka

**(A/N: Sorry guys, my computer is retarded. I hit spell check and it turned Inuyasha into 'Agnosia', BUT, I have now added Inuyasha to the dictionary! So do not fret! I was just being baka and forgot to reread my work and left it to the computer to get it right. Aren't I a silly head?! Please R&R! So let's begin! Hits shinny red button)**

.::Baka::.

'What?' was the first thing that Inuyasha thought, but the look on Kagome's face told him that she had meant what she said. Inuyasha tried to speak and as he found his voice, it cracked.

"Yeah? I don't care, but . . . why?" Inuyasha asked, silently praying that he wouldn't end up in the dirt.

"Why?" This was certainly not what she expected. Maybe 'Oh no you're not!' or 'Like hell you will' but not 'Why'. And what was that about him not caring? Ouch, that hurt . . . badly.

"Because, Inuyasha, I'm tired. Tired of you constantly insulting me." Kagome's voice rose as she continued to talk, "Tired of you acting like you care about me, flying into jealous rages, and then completely blowing me off!" Kagome grew silent as tears raced down her face.

"Inuyasha . . . don't you even love me?" she asked quietly, pulling her head up to look into his eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Kagome was asking if he loved her? Of course he did! 'How could she even think that I don't?' _Well you haven't exactly told her have you?_ 'Shut it'

"Well? Say something! Don't just ignore me!"

"O-Of course I do!"

A collective gasp was heard around the clearing. Inuyasha, however, paid no attention to the crowd watching. For at this exact moment, for some reason, Kagome's scent was getting angry. He could smell it radiating off of her. Anger and pain.

"Then why, in Kami's name, do you keep going to Kikyou?" she shouted.

She had Inuyasha there, How could he respond to that? _Truthfully maybe?_ 'Shyeah, and get killed!' _She might take it light on you if you tell the truth, besides, it would take some time to think of a good lie!_

"Because I love her too."

Silence was heard. Kagome's face was blank and betrayed no emotion. She then blinked rapidly for a few moments before she turned to her bow and arrows. She placed then on her bike and wheeled it to Sango and said, "Keep it."

After this, she did the same with her medical supplies, only giving these to Miroku. She then gave Shippo the almost empty bag with only "ninja food." When Kagome did this, Inuyasha was at a complete loss for words. Kagome turned and walked up to Inuyasha's face. She grabbed his shirt and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on his cheek. It was only a brief kiss, but a warm one non-the-less. She let go of his hahori **(sp?)**and walked around him stopping only when they were back-to-back

"Goodbye, Inuyasha"

She then continued her path to the well with slow yet deliberate steps. After she could no longer see the group, she ran. She ran and let the tears she had not let come fall. When she got to the well, the turned to see if Inuyasha had followed her.

'Of course he didn't follow you baka! Who would after what you just said?' _Don't start with me. _'Sorry' _It's okay. Lets go home; we don't have to take this anymore._ 'Yeah.' _Stop crying now_. 'Okay.'

** Inuyasha's POV**

He watched her look into the well as he deliberated on whether or not to get her. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha remembered that she still had the sacred jewel shards. He had just decided to stop hiding behind the trees and ran to the well, only to see her body being engulfed by a gentle blue light.

"Kagome! No!" Inuyasha jumped into the well, but only ended up with a face full of dirt.

He clawed at the earth, begging for it to let him pass through.

"Please Kagome! Come back.' Inuyasha felt tears form at the corner of his eyes as a lump built in his throat. He sat at the bottom of the well looking to the sky until he noticed something near the mouth of the well. He jumped up to retrieve it. He grabbed it and saw that it was the sacred jewel shards taped together. Then the realization that Kagome couldn't get back even if she wanted to set in.

Kagome wasn't coming back. He recounted and noticed one missing. 'Does Kagome have it?' _No baka, aliens abducted it. Of course Kagome has it, Smartass_!

Knowing this, Inuyasha was given a new hope. That is until he remembered the anger in her voice, the pain in her eyes. Inuyasha went back into the well, knowing that he wouldn't pass through. He sat at the bottom of the well, mourning at his loss, tears running silently down his cheeks. He stayed this way until Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came to look for him, which was a good thirteen hours, considering that it was around ten o'clock when they found him. Even as they looked down at him, he stayed there, hoping that they would just go away. However, he had no such luck, for Shippo then took it upon himself to jump down to Inuyasha and ask him, "Inuyasha, why are you crying?"

-

-

-

**(A/N: That wasn't a very good cliff hanger, but whatever. Hope ya liked it. And now we can get to the good stuff. And in case any of you hadn't noticed. This is a DRAMA/ROMANCE sorta thing. There won't be much comedy. Of yeah, Kagome plays guitar . . . this will help for future chapters. But, yeah . . . Who likes Harry Potter? If I get any responses with views on my likes and dislikes, it will encourage me to work that much harder. Somma the things you can use: Views on Avril Lavigne, My Chemical Romance, Harry Potter, Boys Like Girls, Inuyasha, Air Gear, and Tokyo MewMew A la mode (a.k.a. Princess Berry) Check ya later Blitches!)**


	4. Enter Itasuke!

**(A/N: Alright, I lied, the good stuff won't' begin YET. But soon, I promise! And the part that I hate . . . Disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other songs or lyrics that I use in this story! And I will make it know who the creators of the songs are at the beginning of the chapter, okay? Okay!**

**Alrighty then. Lets, get started!)**

.::Enter Itasuke!::.

As Kagome passed through the well, she heard Inuyasha yell. She stood there telling herself not to get her hopes up; that Inuyasha was probably shouting because he thought that she still had the jewel shards. 'Stupid Inuyasha!' _Very stupid Inuyasha!_

With these thoughts she climbed the side of the well. Once she was out, she looked into the vast, empty hole. When she saw no Inuyasha, she pulled the ladder out and set it against the wall. 'Well, I won't be needing this any more.' _No, we certainly will not_. 'Don't agree with me!' _Why not? You're over him_ _right?_ 'Shut it. You're annoying me!' 'That wasn't supposed to sound mean.' 'Hey! Where are you?!'

At this point, Kagome had walked out of the shrine and up toward her house. When she approached her house, her younger brother, Sota, ran forward from nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Had she not been looking for her inner voice, she probably would have noticed him before her breath-taking meeting with the earth.

"Kagome, you're home!" he shouted as he hugged his sister. "Mom sure was worried about you. You were gone longer than normal. Hey . . . sis, where's Inuyasha? I wanna show him a new trick I learned."

It was all Kagome could do to keep a straight face: All she could do to not let Sota see her hurt soul.

"He's not here. Hey, go tell Mom I'm home." she said quickly to change the subject.

"Ok," Sota said, sounding mildly disappointed. "You'll be staying for Dad's death-day though, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course I will!" Kagome yelled, appalled by her brother's question.

"Well, it's just that you've been in the Feudal Era so long that we thought that you might not have remembered." Sota said hastily, trying to explain.

" . . .We?"

" Well, yeah, Mom, Gramps, and me."

" You _all_ though I wouldn't be here?"

Kagome was suddenly heart-broken. Again. Her own flesh and blood thought she would miss one of the most important days of their lives? They thought that she would simply forget?

" I thought you guys would know that I would be here . . . especially . . . especially since it was my fault Dad died anyway." Kagome said slowly with a tearful face. "If I hadn't gone in," Kagome said in between sobs, "If I hadn't gone back in, he would be here right now!"

Sota, who had no experience with crying women, hugged her. He rubbed her back making soothing sounds. This was apparently the right thing to do, because she quickly clung to his shirt.**(A/N: Just 4 the record, Kagome was standing, Sota knocked her down ans she stood on her knees; she never completely stood up. XD) **It was at this moment that Kagome's mom decided to appear, frowning and smiling at the scene that played before her.

**Slight Time Skip**

It had been a month since Kagome had left the Feudal Era. A sulking Kagome walked by a shop, and smelled coffee beans, and decided to go in on her way to school. Because she woke up an hour early, she decided to go out for a walk. She had no idea why she had gone in, but something, or rather, someone, had pulled her there.

The raven-haired girl walked pass a both which held a kissing couple, one of the persons looked a hell of a lot familiar. **(A/N: Cough Koga Cough, cough)** As she passed this Koga look-a-like, she stared in awe; her gaze only to be returned with a glare from "Koga's" partner. Kagome turned around and looked for an empty booth, but not before returning a glare that could put Sesshomaru to shame. Upon seeing this, the girl hastily turned her full attention to "Koga", leaving Kagome with a smirk across her face.

Kagome had finally found an empty seat and settled in the booth closest to the window, near the front of the shop. She slumped down in her seat with her eyes closed and didn't notice the waiter walk up to her table. The man cleared his throat loudly, causing Kagome to jump and him to chuckle. The man had dark eyes, almost the same color as her own. His hair was waist-length, and a silky black color. He had silver highlights that seemed to glisten as he moved, but what stood out to Kagome was the familiar masculinity.

"I-Inuyasha?"

_**(A/N: You guys are lucky Sonofabitches, I was gonna end it there! XD Enjoy this spoiler.)**_

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Um, no, actually. I'm Itasuke, and I'll be serving you today, said itasuke with a bright smile, looking down at the woman whose eyes dulled considerably. **(A/N: to pronounce correctly, mix Itachi and Sasuke.) **

"What can I get you?" he asked in a trained voice.

"Oh, um . . ." Kagome to a deep breath before trying to talk again. "Just give me black coffee, and keep it coming."

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea." she said with a short, humorless laugh.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that."

"Arigato."

"No problem!" he shouted over his shoulder as he made his way across the room.

When he returned to Kagome's table, he stood there and watched the woman grab her mug and gulf down the coffee, nearly chocking in the process. After her fit of coughs, she noticed Itasuke still standing at her table side. Her first thought was that he wanted a tip, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw kindness flash across. She wanted to know more of this boy, she wanted him to sit with her,

"Umm, would you like to sit?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I would," Itasuke said in a relieved voice., taking a seat across her and pulling out another mug. Once he saw that Kagome had emptied the contents of mer mug, he smiled at her. She then averted her eyes and blushed, which made his smile even wider.

"Can I ask what your name is?" Itasuke asked.

"It's Kagome." she said after mentally slapping herself for blushing in front of him. She told herself to get a grip and work her charm. If she had any.

"Kagome. That's a beautiful name."

"Hmm, my ex didn't seem to think so." Kagome said wistfully.

"Your ex was an idiot."

"But you've never even met him!" Kagome said a bit defensively.

"I don't need to. Lets make a list okay? Okay. Firstly: Kagome is a very original name, anyone who thinks differently can go screw themselves"

At this Kagome couldn't help but laugh. He suddenly sounded so much like her Inuyasha . . . . Wait a minute, _her_ Inuyasha? Did she really see Inuyasha as hers? No, That couldn't be at all possible . . . . Could it?

Kagome may not have noticed due to her rather unsettling thoughts, but Itasuke smiled when he heard her laugh.

"You've got a cute laugh too," he said more to himself than Kagome, but that didn't mean she didn't hear him. At his remark she blushed, and when Itasuke realized that she had heard him, his eyes widened and he, too, blushed. He cleared his throat and decided to continue his list.

"Umm, anyway. Secondly: . . . He's you ex, so he must have let you go. That makes him retarded. Having a great girlfriend like you, and letting her slip away, that is." Itasuke said this last part and looked away. For a second, Kagome couldn't think straight. When she finally registered what he said, she took a breath.

"Awwwwww! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Kagome nearly screamed, turning nearly all the heads of the nearby tables. Even as she said this, a formula was brewing in her head. **(A/N: Why is she so bad at math then?** 'He is _so_ gonna be my boyfriend' the voice said evilly. _Damn straight._

**(A/N: So? Howdja like it? I need to know about the part with her dad's Death-day especially. So go no and review. Also I have decided that I am now writing this fanfiction for myself, rather than for you guys. Sorry! But reviews help! So click the pretty purple button now! Check ya later blitches! )**


End file.
